


Stanley Morales

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Albinism, Albino Twin, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Different Skins, Family Secrets, Identical Twins, Miles Morales's long lost twin brother, Miles has two siblings, Other, Same faces, Secret Twin Brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When everyone noticed that there is a boy in town who looks like Miles, they told Miles about it. Miles becomes confused, his parents are concerned about what are they gonna say to Miles. When a boy visits Miles at his home, Miles is shocked to see his long lost twin brother Stanley.But the shocking part is that his twin brother was born with albinism, they were newborn babies when they seen each other. Miles was born first and then Stanley was next. They both same faces and different skin, Stanley's hair is albino. The Spider Gang are shocked to see Miles and Stanley look alike, they all got confused/amazed.Will Miles accept Stanley in the family?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Lost Albino

It is a windy day in New York, Miles, Gwen, Ganke, and Jenna are outside of the school. "Hey, Miles. I saw a white boy that looks a lot like you, it really shocks me." said one of Miles's friends, Rico. "Really? Who does he look like?" said Miles. "He has an afro like yours, I think it's light blonde. His skin is white, he's like a part of African-American. He's very a mysterious person, people are shocked to see him walking like they all never seen a person like him before." said Rico. "Wow." said Jenna. "That's weird." said Gwen.

"I told him hey, he then says hello to me back, and told me that he's looking for a long lost brother that looks like him." said Rico. "He's talking about me, right?" said Miles. "Yep. Some people believe that you have a twin going on." said Rico. "I'm confused, I didn't know that there is a boy look like me in town." said Miles. "We really thought it was you in a bleached tone, but you never bleached your skin and hair, right?" said Rico. "No, I never do that. I don't." said Miles. "It was the first time I seen an albino person today, I was completely shocked. "Are you sure that the albino boy says that he's looking for Miles?" said Jenna. "Yes, I'm sure." said Rico. "Did you take a picture of this guy?" said Gwen. "Basically no, I forgot." said Rico, shocked that he forgot to take a picture of the albino boy.

"It's alright, man." said Miles, patting Rico on the shoulder. "I'll see you later." said Rico. "OK, you too." said Miles. "Wow." said Ganke. "I need to know what does he look like in real life, I haven't seen this boy." said Miles. "I'm pretty sure that he'll find you, maybe he's looking for a biological family because he's a lost family member." said Gwen. "Maybe so. I need to tell my parents about this."

This afternoon on a cloudy day when Miles and Jenna went home, Miles went to talk to his parents at home. "Hey mom, dad. My friend Rico told me that there was an albino boy in town, he told me that the boy looks like me. Some people believed that I have a twin, some of them think that I bleach my skin and hair." said Miles. "Um, Miles. Are you sure that there's an albino boy looks like you?" said Rio. "Yes, some people are confused and shocked of his appearance." said Miles. "Oh man." said Jefferson. "I gotta go upstairs to look up to see what people with albinism look like." said Miles before he goes upstairs. "OK, sweetie." Said Rio.

"Gosh, I don't know what we're going to say to Miles about this. We've kept it a secret for a long time, he thought he was an only child in the family. What if he believes that we're lying to him?" said Jefferson. "Jefferson, I know it's hard to keep a secret. But it is time to tell him later on, it's time to reveal the truth to him. Because, we haven't heard from our other twin son Stanley. We love him because of his albinism, we supported him when him and Miles were newborn twin babies. We were both concerned of his appearance, we took care of him until danger comes to Stanley. We give Stanley to your brother Aaron, in order to keep him safe. It's sad to separate the twins apart, not knowing that they will never meet each other again. Miles's the oldest twin to Stanley." Said Rio. "And Jenna, she's the youngest adopted sibling to the twins. She didn't know this before, we've have to tell her, too." said Jefferson.

The doorbell has rung, Miles's parents are concerned. "It's time." said Rio, giving Jefferson a heartfelt expression. Jefferson opened the door, it is a same albino boy who is looking for Miles. It is Stanley.

"Stanley?" said Jefferson. "Dad? Mom!" said Stanley, starting to cry with joy when he reunites with Miles's parents who are also his biological parents. "Stanley, you're OK. Our long lost baby boy." Said Rio as she and Jefferson hug Stanley in reunion.

Jenna overhears the conversation, she goes to tell Miles. "Miles, there's someone downstairs in the living room. Our parents is hugging him." said Jenna, in a quiet tone. "What?" said Miles, shockingly confused. "He's coming upstairs." said Jenna as she and Miles hear Stanley coming upstairs. Stanley comes by, shocking Miles.

"Hey, Miles. It's me Stanley, I'm your long lost twin brother." said Stanley.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Stanley showed the pictures of him and Miles when they were young babies.

"Wow, you kept the pictures." said Miles."Yeah, our uncle Aaron gave them to me, so that I could remember." said Stanley. "Aww, we look like adorable when we were newborns in the photoshoot for the first time." said Miles, pointing at one of the pictures of newborn Miles and newborn Stanley together in their first photoshoot. "Yeah, we were baby models back then. We're like yin yang twin bros." said Stanley. "Yeah, yin yang." said Miles.

"That's you and me sleeping on a pillow, your hand was on my face like you slapped me in the face." said Stanley, laughed. "Oh yeah? I must've been a wild sleeper." said Miles, laughed. "I can't believe mom and dad didn't tell me and Jenna about you." said Miles. "Who's Jenna?" said Stanley. "Our adopted little sister, they adopted her because she was abused by her late biological mom." said Miles.

"Really?" said Stanley. "Yep." said Miles. "Child abuse is never OK." Said Stanley. "I agree." said Miles. "Kids, can you come down here?" said Jefferson.

Miles, Jenna, and Stanley come downstairs. 

"There's something that we need to tell you that you didn't know, Stanley is your brother." said Jefferson. "I already knew, you guys didn't tell us. Jenna didn't know that she have another adoptive twin brother, we didn't tell her this and I didn't know it before." said Miles. "Miles, I know you're getting mad. But our secret has been revealed, we're sorry that we didn't tell you two." said Jefferson.

"Why? Mom, dad?" said Jenna, confused and slightly dismayed. "Because we took Stanley to Aaron when you and Stanley were 12 month old toddlers ahead, Stanley was in danger because of the abusive daycare worker trying to invade our home and tries to attack us for suing her. We signed the restraining order afterwards and she is in jail." said Jefferson.

"After all these years, y'all didn't tell me that I have a twin. I trusted you two, I just can't believe you keep a secret for a long time." said Miles, upset before storming off upstairs.

"Miles, wait!" said Stanley as he follows Miles upstairs. 

"Jenna, we're sorry." said Rio.

"I forgive you, mom, dad. I'll go talk to him." said Jenna, accepting their parents' apology before going upstairs.

"I can't believe we told Miles and Jenna our secret." said Jefferson. "Oh, Jeff... We'll give him some time to calm down." said Rio.

That Night...

"So, Stanley's your twin brother?" said Gwen, confused. "Yeah, my parents didn't tell me and Jenna." said Miles. "Wow, I didn't know you have a twin brother. The Spider people didn't know. But, why didn't your parents say before?" said Gwen. "Because, when the former daycare worker invades our home. The separation happened after that, causing me to not remember Stanley or something. Stanley was with my uncle, but he didn't tell me about him. He might've sent him to boarding school, I don't know." said Miles.

"Wow..." said Gwen, shocked. "Yeah, I don't know if I'm gonna forgive my parents." said Miles. "You have to forgive them, they made a mistake. Sometimes, nobody's perfect to keep things secret. You have to forgive your parents, it's the only way and forgiveness is the only answer." said Gwen. "I guess, you're right, love." said Miles.


	3. Being New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley moves into Miles's home after being reunited, he became new in Visions Academy.

The Next Day... Miles, Jenna, and Stanley are getting dressed for Visions Academy. 

"Hey Miles, we're sorry that we didn't tell you about Stanley for a long time. We had to keep him safe from the abusive daycare worker, we told Aaron not to tell where he was. We just got to protect him, because she always thinks that people with albinism are abominations. Stanley is not an abomination, we don't believe he is. God created people with albinism, because they are special and they are important. You gotta understand." said Rio.

"We're really sorry, Miles." said Jefferson as he comforts Miles. "I forgive you." said Miles.

After forgiving his parents, Miles, Stanley, and Jenna went to the Visions Academy. Stanley is nervous about going in there, but Miles and Jenna are on his side to help him overcome his worries about the first day of school in Visions Academy.

As they are inside, the students looked Stanley with shocking looks on their faces. "Who is that kid?" said one of the male students. "I don't know, but he looks like Miles." said the other boy. "

When they went to their class, the students and Miss Calleros are stunned by Stanley's albinism. "Students... We have a new student that looks like Miles, be polite, and not to be mean to him. What's his name, Miles?" said Ms. Calleros. "This is my twin brother Stanley, he's our long lost sibling." said Miles. "Oh, OK. Mr. Stanley Morales, your new seat right there, next to Chloe." said Miss Calleros. "OK, thank you." Said Stanley.

Miles, Stanley, and Jenna sit into their seats before the class starts. "Hi." said Chloe, in a kind tone. "Hey." said Stanley.


End file.
